


tell me how all of this, and love too, will ruin us.

by psycho_raven



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_raven/pseuds/psycho_raven
Summary: De ese infame capítulo del manga en que Saïx le entierra la Claymore a Axel, y que hubiese pasado si el susodicho se hubiese deshecho frente a sus ojos.





	tell me how all of this, and love too, will ruin us.

 

 

Hay quienes dirán que la historia se siempre termina por repetirse. Isa dijo algo parecido una vez, también afirmó que dar explicaciones es admitir la derrota. Tenía el cable del teléfono enrollado en una mano y no podía si no tirarlo un poquito cada vez que Lea se reía del otro lado de la línea, su risa como eco acompañándole horas después de haber colgado el teléfono blanco en la mesita igual de blanca justo en una esquina del comedor de paredes blancas.

 

("cuando nos mudemos a vivir juntos, todas las paredes van a ser de colores distintos. No quiero reclamos ¿si, Isa?")

 

Saïx es certero como una puñalada y jamás duda. La historia sabe cómo reírse en tu cara para luego, como si nada, ocultar la parte más importante, la que dio inicio a todo. Tirarle encima un lienzo como a un cadáver y cubrir su rostro para no tener que verle más los ojos. Axel no recuerda si eso también lo dijo Isa, pero prefiere no recordar muchas cosas de Isa.  
  


La historia se puede repetir pero no los nombres, ninguno de los nombres importantes eran los suyos, no estaban detrás de los experimentos que acabaron con el viejo pueblo donde dieron su primer beso, tampoco tras del plan maestro que les devolvería todo lo que perdieron. Sus nombres no eran importantes para nadie, excepto ellos, y cuando muertos -como el principio, como la historia- nadie iba a recordarlos.  
  


_Por eso tengo que ser yo,_  piensa Saïx y no da explicaciones, así que no hay derrota en ello, solo la necesidad taladrándole el pecho. Aprieta el acero gélido de la Claymore contra su mano tan fuerte que quema, como los labios de Lea lo hacían en su piel, como su sonrisa le ardía en todo el cuerpo.  
  


Se balancea con el peso del metal en un solo movimiento que dura dos tiempos, como un latido. La piel de Axel es humo cuando la corta, carne y hueso que se parten con demasiada facilidad. Los dedos de Saïx se cierran en torno al mango de la Claymore, asegurándose así de empujarla un poco más adentro, para que no se escape, para que no se olvide. _Para que no me olvides._  
  


Tiene la cruel ventaja de no mirarle a los ojos cuando lo hace, frente a su espalda solo puede ver las piernas flaquearle por un segundo, pero demasiado orgulloso para desmoronarse, para admitir su derrota.   
  
Entonces Saïx piensa que esto es lo más cerca que han estado en mucho tiempo, lo más unidos que van a volver a estar nunca, unidos por dos metros de acero que sujeta con un solo brazo, perforándole el estómago sin que haya sangre para mancharlo.  
  


Siente que se le escapa como el pez de feria que nunca lograban atrapar de niños, por más veces que Lea pagara por la red y jurara que iba a ganárselo para que así Isa pudiese finalmente tener una mascota. Se le escapa como el ave que nunca tuvo y la jaula que nunca dejo abierta.

 

Más letal está vez, el ritmo se acelera, dura unos segundos:

 

primer paso; pisa con fuerza, el suelo -y algo más- tiembla, recarga su peso para impulsarse y...

 

segundo paso; de pie atrás de él, reduce la distancia, uno, dos, la Claymore más adentro y su pecho casi tocando la espalda de Axel. Sin salida.

 

¿Y ahora que?

 

Si tuviera voz aún, si la cicatriz no le ardiera con tanta fuerza y pudiese proferir algo más que maldiciones como gruñidos de rabia que no siente, si pudiese pensar algo más que su nombre repitiéndose en una espiral, entonces le diría que esto no debería haber sucedido, que no deberían haber llegado a esta instancia. O tal vez le habría dicho que pensara en él, ahora y para siempre, porque si mueres pensando en mi tal vez sea en lo primero que pienses al renacer.  
  
Que siempre estuvo detrás de cada bala, detrás de la pistola cargada y ahora es él quien sujeta el acero, pero que no te sorprenda porque alguna vez te amé y esto es lo que el amor hace, tú lo sabes mejor que yo, diría, la ausencia de corazón iba a consumirte de todas formas, no pudimos aprender a vivir con ello. Lamento la sangre en tu boca, ojalá fuera mía, pero de todas formas ya estabas muerto.  
  


Se niega a soltarlo hasta que siente el cuerpo de Axel un poco menos real, un poco más aire y fuego. Se desvanece y Saïx no sabe que sigue después porque huele a cenizas, Axel mueve un poco la cabeza y le mira de reojo, el shock inicial de la realización de la muerte reemplazado con la resignación cansada del que se lo veía venir.

 

No se despide.

 

Axel muere y con él, Lea. El nombre "Isa" nunca más volverá a sonar en esos labios ni en ningunos, no muere solo, se lleva un pedacito de Saïx, se lleva a Isa entero. La idea resuena difusa dentro de la cabeza de Saïx, mientras Axel se deshace entre sus manos y la Claymore, dejando un espacio vacío, vacante, justo ahí. Nunca más--

 

Lea.

 

_¿Qué hacemos ahora?_

Cuando la cicatriz de su rostro recobra su tamaño original, y ambos brazos caen sin gracia contra sus costados, sin cuerpo que sostener, piensa que Axel fue un idiota y que esto solo fue el desenlace de una serie de hechos que él detonó. Piensa que tenía que suceder así, porque nadie más iba a recordarlo y hace tanto tiempo ya que venía traicionándolo.

 

_Es como tenía qe ser_

 

Lo dice en voz alta con la vista en el lugar donde él estaba momentos antes, pero murió sin siquiera decirle que era un bastardo, murió con una sonrisa cínica y lo dejó parado con las llamas de la última gran pelea aun ardiendo a su alrededor, el cierre de una discusión que alargaron por mucho y les explotó en la cara--

\--ahora tiene que volver y esperar a que todo siga su curso, el mundo no se detiene cuando asesinas a quien fue las tardes de verano y la tierra de primavera. La vida sigue como todo lo que no tiene sentido.

 

_Tenía que hacerlo_

 

Dices que por eso lo mataste, porque--

 

Pero dar explicaciones es admitir la derrota ¿no?

 


End file.
